Because of you
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: primer song fic de mi nuevo pyecto que va a ser crear muchos songfics. Sakura extraña a Shaoran, no ha podido amar a nadie mas desde que el le rompió el corazon no soy buena pa los sumarys DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS


Hola a todos, este es el primer songfic que hago, que será un poco extraño, pues no es un songfic cualquiera, sino que cada capitulo es un songfic, algo asi como varios oneshots que son cada uno un songfic ¿me expliqué bien? Bueno, les pido de favorsote que lean mi fic,. GRACIAS

Disclaimer: SCC es de clamp, la historia es mia

**Capitulo uno: because of you**

Era una noche nublada y la luna apenas y se veia tras las nubes de lluvia. La lluvia caia ligeramente en las calles de tomoeda.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much miseryI will not break the way you did**_

_**You fell so hard**_

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba sentada bajo el gran pingüino del parque pingü era Sakura Kinomoto, no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo, no le importaba que muriera congelada en la fria noche, no le importaba nada, ahora que "el" no estaba.

_**Because of you**_

_**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

Ya habian pasado dos años desde que Shaoran se había ido, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos y ella, ella seguía sin entender porque.

**********flash back**********

-Sakura debemos hablar – Dijo un chico de ojos color ambar a su novia.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran? Me estas asustando – respundió la pequeña Kinomoto.

-Me iré a Hong Kong, no se cuando regrese….

- AH, ya veo pero seguiremos en contacto y yo te esperare – trató de ser positiva la ojiverde.

-No Sakura, lo nuestro….Lo nuestro termina aquí – dijo el ambarino sin querer mirarla.

-¿Qué? Shaoran, si esto es una broma no me parece graciosa –le dijo Sakura a su novio tratando de no llorar.

-No es una broma Saku, yo… - respiró profundo – No te amo, nunca lo hice, eres una niña, eres como una hermana pequeña – dijo Shaoran antes de irse corriendo para que Sakura no lo viera llorar.

-Sha… - Sakura se quedó en shock unos segundos y luego empezó a llorar con fuerza, justo cuando una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer en Tomoeda.

********fin de flashback***********

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

-Desde entonces no he vuelto a querer a nadie, deje de confiar – susurró Sakura llorando, dejando que sus lagrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia - ¡¡¿Por qué MALDITA SEA?!! Porque te fuiste…

**_I cannot cry_**

**_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_**

**_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_**

**_Every day of my life_**

**_My heart can't possibly break_**

**_When it wasn't even whole to start with_**

Sakura se había quedado dormida bajo la lluvia, se había enfermado, estaba muy debil despues de haber pasado varios días sin dormir casi, cada noche saliendo a pensar bajo la lluvia.

**_Because of you_**

**_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I learned to play on the safe side_**

**_So I don't get hurt_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I find it hard to trust_**

**_Not only me, but everyone around me_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I am afraid_**

Incluso mientras dormia, sus ojos soltaban lagrimas, de eso se dio cuenta la persona que la había encontrado tiritando de frio en medio de la lluvia y que la habia llevado a su casa.

**_I watched you die_**

**_I heard you cry_**

**_Every night in your sleep_**

**_I was so young_**

**_You should have known better than to lean on me_**

**_You never thought of anyone else_**

**_You just saw your pain_**

**_And now I cry_**

**_In the middle of the night_**

**_For the same damn thing_**

Sakura despertó y notó que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se levantó observando confundida la habitación en la que estaba y gritó asustada.

-No ,esto no puede ser, no otra vez – rogó tapandose la cara con las manos.

**_Because of you_**

**_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I learned to play on the safe side_**

**_So I don't get hurt_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I don't know how to let anyone else in_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I am afraid_**

-veo que ya despertaste ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Sakura se volteó lentamente, suplicando mentalmente que no fuera quien ella creía, el causante de su sufrimiento y de que hubiese pasado tantas horas sumida en un abismo.

-Sha…¿Li? – preguntó Sakura al ver a un hombre muy apuesto parado frente a ella, mirandola seriamente y Sakura cayó sentada en la cama, temblando.

-¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

-N-no me hagas mas daño – pidió Sakura llorando y Shaoran se acercó a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Perdoname por haber sido un estupido, no sabía cuando volvería y no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa… - se disculpó Shaoran besandola.

-Tu…por tu culpa…yo…no pude volver a amar a nadie que no fueras tu, no volví a confiar en nadie, tu…me heriste tanto… - lloró Sakura en el pecho de Shaoran y el solo la estrachaba mas en ese abrazo, pues no quería volver a estar sin ella.

**_Because of you_**

**_Because of you_**

-Saku yo…nunca te deje de amar, perdoname, te amo – dijo mirandola a los ojos y la besó.

**FIN**

La cancion de because of you es cantada por kelly clarkson, busquenla si quieren escucharla. Se que es posible que a muchos no les guste mi songfic, pero la verdad es que, la vida no es todo color de rosa, pero tampoco toda color negra. Debemos aprender a superar cada reto que nos pone la vida, no debemos dejarnos caer, siempre hay que poner lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Si no es mucha molestia por favor denle click al botoncito que aparece abajo y dejen reviews ^^ gracias.

Se despide,

Leoni Tao91.


End file.
